Con Gnomos y Dragones
by Solin Staly
Summary: Luna no se casa con Scamander... ¿en serio eso les dijeron?. pues yo vengo a desmentir todo eso, porque ella se caso con este guapo principe pelirrojo, y tuvo una hermosa niña, la mezcla perfecta de gnomos y dragones.


¡hola! =) bueno, eeste fic es como respuesta a un reto que me hizo mi amiga Lunática Moony, se que le gusto y por eso quiero compartirlo con uds (L)

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J K Rowling… bendita ella…

-Mami...-Una voz chillona de niña se hizo audible en esa alegre cocina.

-no, dije que no.-Habló una segunda voz –igualmente dulce pero con un grado de madurez impregnado en cada sílaba.-Cómete toda la comida, por favor. Tendré que acusarte con tu padre en caso contrario.

-no le tengo miedo a papá.-Dijo la niña jugueteando con el plato de coles.-¡sabes que no me gusta… no quiero!.-Su cabellera pelirroja parecía a punto de hechar chispas y sus ojos miel despedían destellos al mirar a su madre, quien con gesto tranquilo la sujetó por los brazos y comenzó a meterle la comida por la boca y por la nariz a veces, como si las pataletas de la pequeña fueran cosa de todos los días.

Y así era, precisamente.

-Sol… tengo que limpiar la casa, hoy llega tu padre, por favor.-Recitó la mujer con tranquilidad, como si estuviera diciendo un poema. Pero Sol, -mucho menos parecida a su madre que a ninguna otra persona- la ignoró y hartándose, salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

-¡no voy a comer!.-Decía con lágrimas en los ojos al ver que la mujer se incorporaba. No era miedo lo que sentía por ella, Sol sabía que la mujer no le haría nada; era por…

-voy a contar hasta tres.-Esta vez, Luna Weasley parecía enfadada. Siempre soportaba a su hija, quien era pequeña y estaba acostumbrada a hacer lo que ella quisiera, todo obra de su padre. Pero el mencionado llegaría hoy a casa después de una larga ausencia, y Luna deseaba tener la casa limpia, estar presentable para su marido y hornear galletas.

Pero con Sol, aquello tan sencillo se transformaba en una azaña casi imposible de realizar.

-pero mamá…-Dijo la pequeña pelirroja con tristeza.

-1… 2… yyyy…

Unos pasos apresurados se oyeron cuando la niña corrió al encuentro de su madre, para engullir las tan asquerosas coles que tanto detestaba.

-¡no quiero ir donde tío Dean!. ¡su… su novia me da miedo!.-decía la chica con la boca llena, totalmente asustada y con los ojos desorbitados, pero se tranquilizó ante la mirada serena de su madre. Sus ojos plata, su mirada tranquila y esa sonrisa ausente, soñadora, siempre conseguían calmarla. Sol tenía miedo de la novia de tío Dean, y sabía que cada vez que su padre llegaba a casa, siempre la enviaban con esa pareja. Ella era una mujer cuya sonrisa era capaz de hacer estremecer a cualquiera, su voz imperativa y sus manos grandes la asustaban, al igual que ese excéntrico tatuaje que llevaba en el antebrazo. Estaba acostumbrada a los tatuajes, su padre llevaba uno de un dragón, pero ese era terrible… esa mujer era tan mala, que hasta le hacía daño a tío Dean por las noches; ella los escuchaba gritar… por eso, el solo hecho de pensar que pisaría otra vez esa mansión fastuosa y dominante la llenaba de terror.

Luna la miró, comprensiva, y con el aire taciturno de siempre le llevó la cuchara a la boca, pero Sol no podía dejas de pensar en las dos aterradoras semanas que vendrían. Le daba un poco de pena que su padre no quisiera estar con ella, era una chica madura… sabía que la dejaban encargada porque deseaban estar solos para hacer cosas de grandes… su tía Bella se lo había dicho, para el descontento de su novio. ¿en qué parte habría conocido a semejante mujer?.

Y… ¿sus padres?. ¿Cómo se habrían conocido?.

Esa pregunta solo la podia responder una persona, y estaba frente a sí, con los ojos grandes rebosantes de amor.

-mamá… ¿Cómo se conocieron papá y tú?.-Preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa, pero algo asustada, en parte por haber dicho algo mal; pero ese temor quedó totalmente descartado cuando Luna sonrió feliz y con nostalgia.

-ah… fue demasiado lindo hija… todo comenzó con gnomos y dragones.-Respondió la madre introduciendo otra cucharada de comida en la boca de esa niña, que como su nombre, tan diferente era de ella.

-¿con gnomos y dragones?.-Cuestionó Sol con los ojos brillantes.-¿estabas secuestrada por una banda de gnomos y papá te rescató montado en un dragón?.-La fantasía y la imaginación estaban apoderándose de la cabeza de la pequeña, y juraba que podía ver a ese hombre sujetado de las inmensas alas de un colacuerno húngaro.

-No…-Luna estaba sonriendo, siempre con los ojos abiertos que destilaban una dulzura inigualable.-fue un día de verano en el matrimonio de tu tío Bill…

*_*flash back **_*

Luna estaba frente a un pequeño espejito arreglando su tocado. No era que esas cosas le interesaran demasiado, en realidad, le eran totalmente indiferentes; sin embargo una boda era una boda –y había que ir como se debe- solía decir su padre.

Su vestido amarillo sol se le ajustaba a la figura pequeña y menuda, le gustaba el aspecto que presentaba. No iba adornada como princesa, con tacones ni con el cabello rizado, tampoco se maquillaría ni se esforzaría por agradar a los ojos de la gente. Las bodas eran para darle ánimos al novio con colores llamativos y sonrisas alegres, no para competir sobre quién era más guapa o para conquistar muchachos.

Con ese objetivo iba Luna Lovegood al matrimonio de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacor. Los conocía, por supuesto que lo hacía; la mujer había sido la campeona de Beausbatons, y había luchado como una leona –pero sin perder esas dotes de princesa que la caracterizaban- por la copa del torneo de los 3 magos. El muchacho había combatido valientemente en la batalla contra los mortífagos hacía a penas unos meses, y su cara estaba hecha pedazos, cortesía de Fenrir Greiback, quien lo mordió y por mucha suerte no lo deja muerto.

Por eso iba lo más radiante que los recursos le permitían; deseaba con toda el alma que esa pareja luchadora fuese feliz, y para eso ella tendría que darles toda la gracia que poseía…

-¡Luna!. ¿estás lista?.-Dijo desde abajo, la voz de su padre. Xenofilius Lovegood era un hombre de abanzada edad, con tendencias a creer en lo imaginado, e imaginar que es falso lo creíble; de melena blanca muy tupida, ojos tan claros como los de su hija y la piel apergaminada, signo de que los años no transcurren en vano. Igualmente vestía de amarillo, pero su estrambótico tocado no lo adornaba un girasol en la cabeza si no un símbolo colgado del cuello, presumiblemente algún legado de sus cuestionables creencias.

La muchacha comenzó a caminar con ese porte medio desgarbado hacía la madriguera, la casa donde tendría lugar el evento. Sus ojos estaban nublados por el astro rey, quien estaba en su apogeo, brillando y desprendiendo su calor con una insistencia casi desagradable, aunque combinaba con los colores de esa pequeña familia.

En cuanto llegaron, Luna saludó a Harry –quien estaba transformado en un chico pelirrojo de cabello rizado, pero eso no significaba que sus expresiones y su manera de mirar cambiasen por aquello-, y luego fue al pequeño jardincito a ver a los gnomos, que de seguro estarían jugueteando con las plantas.

En ese momento su realidad se transfiguró completamente; porque no solo los grititos de gnomos se podían oír transportados con ligereza con el viento. Era un ruido extraño, capaz de sobresaltarla y hacer que su curiosidad ravenclaw se potenciara a límites insospechables.

Cautela.

Claro, porque no podía, no debía ir y acercarse, siempre estaba la prudencia primero –aunque algunos pensaran que ella no conocía esa palabra, fue estrictamente necesario aprenderla-. Tratando de pisar despacio, tomando a un gnomo de la patita y fingiendo perseguirlo, así fue como llegó a la escena que por unos minutos la había tenido totalmente intrigada. Un chico –aunque parecía chica- estaba recargado en el árbol, con el cabello rosa cubriéndole la espalda y parte de la cara.

-¡maldición!.-espetó el hombre a nadie en particular mirándose el cabello. Luna se puso de puntillas para verle la cara. Era agradablemente moreno, con pecas en su rostro y una expresión bonachona en él. Hombros anchos, espalda musculosa y de estatura elevada. El cabello rosa era una excentricidad que Luna no podía dejar pasar. ¿Quién era ese hombre que no le temía al ridículo?. ¿Qué significaba el rosa?.

El hombre no se daba cuenta de su presencia, al parecer estaba ocupado arreglando su tocado. Y Luna simplemente no podía despegarle los ojos. Se sentía como en las nubes, como si lo único importante fuese él y su cabellera rosada, con su media sonrisa dibujada a pesar del entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Suéltame maldita hija de puta!.-Bramó una vocecita desde el interior de su mano, fuertemente cerrada. Entonces se dio de cuenta que había estado apretando al gnomo con su puño, ahogándole.

-Lo siento señor Gnomo, no quise importunarl… ¡ai!.-Un mordisco en el dedo le hizo callar de inmediato y soltar a la pequeña pero feroz criatura con rapidez.

-¿Qué pasa?.-Al parecer, el grito de Luna y la exclamación vehemente del animalito le hicieron notar al chico del pelo rosa que no estaba solo y que, algo oculta en las sombras, alguien lo observaba.-¿Qué...?.-Al mirar a Luna sus ojos chispearon y la ravenclaw sintió una bandada de murciélagos vivos –no eran mariposas, el impacto era tal que parecían murciélagos- en su vientre. Sus ojos eran de un suave color miel, que le recordaban a los de alguien, pero le era muy difícil recordar, algo le estaba molestando, y no era precisamente el mordisco del mal educado gnomo.

-Yo… me iba ya, lo siento.-Dijo la muchacha estudiando el cabello rosa del hombre, era algo totalmente cautivante que le hubiera gustado descubrir…

-¿estás bien, no?.-Dijo sacudiendo unas pelusas de su rostro, de igual color chicle que el pelo.-Digo, ese maldito Gnomo te mordió…

-Solo duele un poco.-Respondió la muchacha con la mirada fija en sus ojos marrones.-Mi padre dice que tienen enormes poderes y que me transmitieron un don muy poderoso con esa mordida. Cuando era pequeña uno me mordió... ¿sabes?.

-¿Y cómo es que estás viva?.-Parecía preocupado, su mirada estaba algo nublada.-Mira, esto es peligroso… los gnomos tienen un cierto tipo de veneno, no a todos les afecta, eso es obvio, pero debemos saber… ¿dices que te han mordido antes?. ¿se te puso el dedo morado?. ¿y con el tiempo te sangraba?... no, espera…

Tomó la mano de la chica con delicadeza, desenlazándola de la otra ya que las tenía cogidas en un extraño ademán de reso. Se la puso a la altura de los ojos y examinó cuidadosamente la herida.

Luego ¡por los mil demonios!. ¿a parte de tener el cabello anormalmente rosado era… un vampiro?. Pensó la ravenclaw al sentir la lengua del hombre en su herida, lamiendo los rastros de sangre suavemente. Serró los ojos, nunca había sentido nada igual, ni remotamente parecido. La boca del desconocido peli-rosa se movía con lentitud, succionando cualquier rastro de veneno existente en la mano de la joven rubia.

Luego levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron con los de lunática y sonrieron ambos, conectados por un hilo invisible. Luna se sintió comprendida por fin, como nunca se había sentido ni con su mejor amiga Ginny.

-¿sabe a veneno?.-Preguntó al hombre quien se lamía los labios, evidentemente complacido. Una carcajada estentórea la hizo ruborizarse ligeramente.

-favorablemente no-dijo tomando su varita y sacudiéndola con rabia ante su nariz.-Si hubiera sido veneno ahora estaría muerto a sus pies.-Algo en el tono del desconocido caballero la izo bajar la mirada. Nunca le había pasado aquello, sentía lo que tantas veces y con millones de palabras le había descrito Ginny, pero ahora que ese sentimiento la recorría podía decir que nada se igualaba a las burdas explicaciones de la pelirroja. Era algo mucho más… ¡merlín!. No sabía; solo tenía consciencia de que era algo divino.

-¿Muerto a mis pies?.-Preguntó sentándose en un tronco de árbol con el vestido levemente recogido, que dejaba al descubierto parte de sus piernas. Sin embargo, la mirada del peli-rrosa no estaba en ese sector si no que en la cara de la muchacha, mirando sus ojos plateados.

-Pues esto no todo el mundo lo sabe, pero estos animales, aunque encantadoramente fascinantes-marcó las dos últimas palabras-son peligrosos en cierta forma. Su veneno puede hacerte delirar un poco, te sube fiebre y vomitas sangre. Además estos están particularmente mal enseñados-añadió refiriéndose al insulto del que había sido víctima Luna, presumiblemente.-Me gustan los animales, pero solo cuando están enseñados y corregidos de la manera correcta. Opino que como también tienen cerebro para aprender esas horribles palabrotas, también pueden aprender a leer, escribir y por que no, contar y hablar temas decentes. Los animales son criaturas…

-¡Cuánto hablas!.-Dijo Luna, con los ojos vidriosos tratando de rebobinar toda la información recibida en menos de 1 minuto. El rostro del desconocido se puso serio y un rubor cubrió sus megillas, mientras el cabello poco a poco se le oscurecía, tornándose de color rojo con destellos anaranjados. Luna miró el pelo de quien le había parecido un tipo raro, y con ese color pelirrojo lo encontró muy, demasiado más interesante.

-Lo siento.-Bajó la mirada abochornado.-yo… solo estaba… no importa.

-¿Por qué tenías el cabello de color rosa?.-preguntó para cambiar de tema, tal vez ese ridículo comentario lo había ofendido… ¡joder!. ¡tú y tus comentarios Luna!.

-¡ah!.-El muchacho se rio por unos instantes, pero luego puso ese semblante serio.-es una larga historia, no creo que desees oírla.

Luna le animó con un gesto de la mano para que siguiera, y él, que no necesitaba otra motivación, comenzó a hablar con un tono divertido.

-resulta que soy el hermano del novio, Bill Weasley…

-¿en serio?.-Lo interrumpió la ravenclaw, quien por primera vez en su vida estaba prestando total atención a algo, más bien a alguien.-Yo soy amiga de tus hermanos, entonces.

-¿de Ron y Ginny?.-preguntó realmente interesado.-mmm… pensé que eras menor…

-si, soy muy bajita pero es lo de menos, porque una inteligencia sin límiteses el…

-¿me vas a dejar seguir con la historia?.-Dijo el hombre parándose a su lado, con una mano en el árbol rodeándola en un abrazo sin contacto.

-claro.-respondió con la voz tenue que la caracterizaba.

-...soy hermano del novio; entonces mi madre deseaba que estuviese presentable para la ocasión y me cortó el cabello…-Hizo un gesto divertido que le recordó mucho a Ginny, y pudo, recién en ese momento asociar el color de los ojos.-fue horrible, claro no debía negarme; pero me juré a mi mismo que no saldría rapado en un momento como ese. Y fue así como mi cuñada me enseñó conjuros de belleza para hacerlo crecer, y acabé con el pelo rosado.

-...y…?.-Luna estaba totalmente interezada en el dichoso relato; vastaba con decir que la forma en que ese Weasley movía las manos cuando se emocionaba, o cuando abría los ojos un poco, era sencillamente maravilloso, divino…

-y aquí me tuvieron, toda la tarde tratando de cambiarlo de color…-dijo el pelirrojo jugando distraídamente con su cabello.-me encantaria cortarlo un poco, en serio. Me parezco a Ginny con el pelo tan largo… además ¿Qué diría mi madre al ver al padrino con…?.

-Eso sería horrible, señor.-Dijo bajando la cabeza y tratando de decir algo.-¿entonces no estoy en peligro mortal?.-añadió, para cambiar el tema otra vez. Le interezaba muy poco el saber si le quedaban solo segundos de vida, solo deseaba ver su cara de preocupación otra vez.

-mmm… creo que no.-Dijo borrando la sonrisa por un fugaz instante, como si quisiese darle importancia al asunto. Pero luego aquella volvió a sus labios, tan perfecta como siempre.-¡pero creo que el que está en peligro soy yo si no consigo que mi cabello se acorte sin que se vuelva verde!.-

-si, por lo que me ha dicho Ginny por cartas, su madre es muy estricta.-acotó Luna, recordando los montones de insultos que la pelirroja ponía en un papel, y se los enviaba a Luna para desahogarse.

-¡pero no me trates de usted!. Aunque lo parezca, no soy un viejo.-Dijo divertido mientras miraba el cielo.-Soy…

-...Charlie Weasley.-Dijeron ambos al unísono.-¡el cuidadragones!.-Añadió Luna sola, su tenue voz hizo eco en todo el jardín y el pelirrojo se rio.

-¡por Merlín, Morgana y todos mis antepasados Weasley!.-estaba riendo mientras le palmeaba la espalda con sus grandes y callosas manos.-¡soy famoso y no me había dado cuenta!.

-Ginny me había hablado de ust… de ti.-Dijo rápidamente, al notar una vrebe tos por parte del Weasley, advirtiéndole que no le tratase de usted.

-¿y cuál es tu nombre?.-Preguntó por fin.-Que injusto, tu sabes de mi y yo para mi desgracia, no tenía idea de que existías.

-Luna Lovegood.-Dijo ella con una débil sonrisa mientras Charlie le daba la mano. A pesar de que su tacto era áspero, a la chica le agradó.

Unas voces llegaron desde la carpa, sacando a los dos jóvenes de su tácito hilo comunicativo. Con una última sonrisa, Luna descendió del árbol, arreglándose el vestido mientras sentía una caricia en el pelo, muy suave pero notoria.

-Nos vemos pronto, Luna.-Dijo el hombre antes de desaparecer pisando fuerte, e incitando a la rubia a hacer lo mismo.

*** fin flash back**

-No recuerdo que me hayan acariciado de esa forma antes de tu padre.-Terminó Luna, dirigiéndose a una Sol de aspecto soñador, que escuchando la historia con entusiasmo se había terminado el plato de coles.-Fue precioso…

-¿y qué pasó después?.-preguntó la pelirroja con mucho, demasiado interez en esos hermosos y grandes ojos chocolate.-¿Qué pintan los dragones en la historia?.

Luna volvió a sonreír al ver el plato vacío de la comida. Decidió que no era malo que su pequeña supiera su primer baile con alguien… ¿o si?.

-En la misma boda, pude sentir el pecho de un hombre por primera vez.-Susurraba la rubia con aspecto soñador.

-¿Qué?.-Sol parecía enfadada y sorprendida.-¿y mi padre no se enfadaba?.

-¡ai no, tontita!.-Luna sonrió condescendientemente, dándole el gusto a su hija como tantas otras veces.-Era la hora de la cena, luego del beso que unió a esa pareja por siempre. Una luz plateada rodeó a tu tía Fleur… pero vamos más adelante; recuerdo que me senté con Harry y Ron…

***flash back***

Todo estaba en calma. Aquel felices por siempre se encontraba fresco en la memoria de todos, Fleur deslumbró e hizo llorar a algunos demasiado sensibles y Bill, con su corazón generoso fue un príncipe ideal, arrodillándose ante ella y diciendo que jamás la dejaría sola. Pero eso era parte del pasado, el presente era otro. Luna estaba mirando hacía todas partes, en busca de una cabellera pelirroja. ¡por un demonio!. Más de 30 cabellos de fuego se podían vislumbrar en la algarabía, la ravenclaw dudaba ver a quien deseaba.

Pero una música extrañamente relajante comenzó a sonar, un poco antes de que los novios se pusieran a bailar en la pista. La cabellera de Fleur se agitaba con el viento mientras su cintura se movía grácilmente, con movimientos delicados.

Y Luna también deseaba bailar. ¿Por qué no podía?. ¿Qué se lo impedía?. Nada, absolutamente nada. por esa razón se levantó, ante la estupefacción de sus amigos, y con los ojos cerrados empezó a moverse al ritmo lento del vals.

Y se rieron, muchas personas se rieron ante aquello y es que Luna no tenía idea del espectáculo que montaba una muchacha vestida de amarillo –imposible de ignorar- bailando sola en la pista de baile. Pero no le importaba para nada, porque Luna "Lunática" Lovegood nunca buscó la aprobación de las masas. ¿Qué te daba la gente?. ¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo estaba más preocupado de lo que pudiera opinar el prójimo que lo que realmente deseaba?.

Luego de un rato en que Luna danzaba espantando torbosoplos, alguien la tomó de un brazo con algo de rudeza.

Ella abrió los ojos algo aturdida, y su aturdimiento dio paso a una alegría sin precedentes al ver a Charlie frente a ella.

-¿estás bien Luna?.-Interrogó mirándola a los ojos.-porque…

-si, lo estoy. Muy buena la fiesta…-Comentó distraídamente y con calma.

-oh si ya lo creo…-dijo el pelirrojo algo incómodo.-¿tienes pareja para bailar?.-

-Si la tuviera, no estaría bailando sola.-Contestó ella con algo de sarcasmo, pero con una sonrisa.

-me refiero a… esto… ¿estás bien bailando sola?.-

-¿quieres que bailemos juntos?. Yo si.-

Charlie suspiró mientras sonreía de lado y se dejaba guiar por Luna, quien lo tomó de las manos y comenzó a moverse igual que hace un momento.

-eh Luna, así no se baila.-Comentó el hombre con despreocupación evidente.

-¿Cómo sabes, Charlie?.-preguntó la joven con verdadera curiosidad.

-porque nadie baila como lo haces tú, mira, es de esta forma.-luego Luna se sintió prisionera. Dos brazos la tenían sujeta… pero luego, el hombre le dio la mano, puso la otra en su cintura e hizo que el brazo libre de ella lo abrazara por los hombros.-Mucho mejor así…

claro Luna, por favor, esto es una boda y todo el mundo baila abrazado. Dijo una voz en su cerebro, cual nunca había escuchado antes. Se parecía a la cordura… cordura que todo el mundo dudaba que ella poseyera.

-estás seguro que así se baila?.-preguntó cuando comenzaron a moverse lentamente, y el hombre cada vez se acercaba más a ella.-digo…

-así lo hacen todos.-respondió Weasley con sencillez.

-pero no porque todos lo hagan de esa forma significa que así tiene que ser…

-¿piensas que soy de esas personas que se dejan guiar por la gente?.-Charlie, a pesar de moverse lentamente, había adoptado un tono serio.-Luna, Ginny me habló de ti. Y quiero mostrarte algo… no quiero que pienses… nada, acompáñame.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se separó del hombre para caminar, pero Charlie volvió a atraerla hacia sí, abrazándola de la cintura. La muchacha, a pesar de encontrar todo aquello demasiado extraño, tenía que admitir que le gustaba. Atravesaron el mar de gente que los separaba de la casa, llegaron a la puerta y la rubia estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando el hombre la soltó. Luego abrió la puerta y Luna pudo entrar. Ni atención le prestaba a la casa, mucho menos al camino por donde Charles la llevaba, si no que estaba dibagando, persiguiendo a un extraterrestre escurridizo por los confines más remotos de su cabeza.

-espérame aquí… no te vayas-

Lo vio perderse por aquella puerta, y la curiosidad casi la impulsó a abrirla, ver que tanto ocultaba aquel chico de cabellos anaranjados; pero no pudo porque en unos segundos se abrió nuevamente, dejando ver a un Charles sin camiceta, sus pectorales perfectamente marcados, todos esos millones de pecas que Luna tendría oportunidad de besar más adelante, pero que por ahora, ni hubiera soñado con hacerlo.

-tranquila, no pongas esa cara… sería incapaz de hacerte daño.-Luna se sintió como una estúpida, claro que ese hombre no le haría nada; era solo que estaba completamente absorta mirando el esculpido torso del hermano de su mejor amiga.

-mira esto…-el chico señalaba su espalda, donde un monstruoso dragón estaba tatuado a fuego. Parecía tan real…

-wow…-dijo ella con los ojos fijos en esa criatura.-es raro, pero… no como lo soy yo.

-creo saberlo.-Dijo el chico.-pero no se, ni mamá sabe que lo tengo y… deseaba mostrártelo. Son mi vida.

-Ginny me dijo que trabajas en Rumania con ell…

Unas explosiones se oyeron por toda la casa. Ambos se miraron, con el miedo reflejado en los ojos. Charles tomó a Luna de la mano y fueron caminando hacía la salida.

-¿y no piensas ponerte la túnica?.-pregunto la chica como sin darle importancia al tema.

-creo que no hay tiempo… tenemos que salir de aquí. Escucha Luna, doy mi vida si es necesario. Nada te va a pasar…

***fin flash back***

-¡ohhh!.-Sol estaba con los ojos desorbitados por la emoción.-¿Qué le hicieron a mi padre los mortífagos?. ¿venían por ti?.

-No…-Luna soltó una risita mientras miraba con cariño a su hija.-Me entregó a tu abuelo Xenofilius sana y salva, y a los pocos días recibí una carta y un paquete… era un oso de peluche que representaba a un dragón como el que llevaba en la espalda, y la carta era muy breve, pero desde entonces nunca dejamos d tener correspondencia…

Sol iba a decir algo, pero unas llamas en la chimenea la hicieron callar. Miró a su madre confundida mientras una figura alta se hacía cada vez más distinguible.

-Hola…-Saludó el padre de familia con un breve gesto mientras se acercaba a su mujer y la besaba en la frente.-¿Cómo está la estrella más brillante del mundo?.-añadió, girando la cabeza hacía la celosa Sol, quien lo miraba con rabia y algo de decepción.

-¡charlie, el cuidadragones!.-Dijo ella con un saludo efusivo lanzándose a los brazos paternos y aspirando el aroma a hombre joven que este emanaba.

-Dean ya viene por ella…-susurró para que la niña no lo escuchase, pero la matriarca negó con la cabeza.

-No… va a quedarse… ella es el fruto de nuestro amor,-Dijo Luna con serenidad.-el fruto de los gnomos y dragones.

-¡de los gnomos y dragones!.-Dijo Sol abrazándoles.-tengo los papis más lindos del mundo!.

Y con esas palabras salidas de los labios infantiles de su hija, y de la boca deliciosa de su esposa, Charlie supo que debía pasar las dos semanas con ellas, sus tesoros más grandes.

Aunque, a veces, se le harían bastante largas.

Pero siempre estaba su refugio contra las pataletas de Sol y los disparates de Luna, sus polos opuestos pero que llenaban de luz su vida, al igual que los gnomos y dragones.

Fin.

¿crucios?. ¿avadas?.


End file.
